


La Fille des Plains

by Emmeebee



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardent Lyn comme elle dispute dans l'arène, Hector est captivé par la grâce et efficacité de son compagnon. Traduisez à mon poésie The Girl from the Plains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fille des Plains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girl from the Plains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116841) by [Emmeebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee). 



> Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé le français, donc j'ai décidé de traduire plusieurs de mes histoires pour le pratiquer, commencent avec ma poésie « The Girl from the Plains ».

la fille des plaines danse  
un fox-trot élégant du danse  
acier et passion dans chaque pas  
queue de cheval verte bruie en temps  
sa lame sort en coup de vent  
comme c'est partie de la routine -  
 _bloquer, piquer, parer, enfoncer_  
ses ennemis tombent de file  
comme s'ils sont dominos  
il la regarde de la tribune  
pendant la foule la encourage  
mais il est calme au milieu de leur tempête  
ses yeux bleus remarquent  
ne chancellent pas pour un second  
il est transpercé


End file.
